Receive diversity (R×D) generally includes the use of a number of different antennas positioned at different spatial locations to receive different versions of the same signal. For example, based on a given environment having obstructions, various paths, etc., a signal may be subject to path loss and fading. Receive diversity may be used to process such aspects of a received source signal using the differing antenna positions. In some instances, receive diversity provides enhanced forward link capacity, lower base station transmit power, lower frame error rate, and improved data integrity when compared to processing without receive diversity.
However, a tradeoff occurs when implementing receive diversity. To enable receive diversity in some mobile communication devices, at least two antennas need to be powered by a battery. This causes an increased drain on the mobile battery. Such a process may require more battery power as compared to powering a single antenna for receiving signals without performing receive diversity. For example, up to twice the battery power may be required in some instances.
It would be advantageous to address some of the above-noted difficulties.